


Erwachsen werden

by Schattentaenzerin



Category: LINDGREN Astrid - Works, Pippi Långstrump | Pippi Longstocking series - Astrid Lindgren
Genre: Coming of Age, Deutsch | German, F/F, F/M, Future Fic, Jealousy, One-Sided Attraction, Translation Available
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sie war erwachsen geworden. Ein jeder hat es gesehen, doch niemand hätte vermutet das es so enden würde zwischen ihnen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erwachsen werden

Immer wieder hatte Annika es Pippi gesagt. "Pippi, du musst endlich erwachsen werden!"   
  
Doch als sie sah wie Pippi ihren Bruder küsste, wollte sie am liebsten schreien, dass Pippi für sie erwachsen werden sollte... und nicht für ihren Bruder.

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

Sie war erwachsen geworden. Hatte akzeptiert, dass man nicht für ewig Kind sein konnte. Das es Dinge gibt, tolle Dinge, die nur Erwachsene tun können. Sie hatte dies wirklich verstanden.   
  
Doch erst als sie zum ersten Mal Tommys Lippen spürte, verstand sie zum ersten Mal wirklich warum eine ewige Kindheit nicht alles war.

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

Er wusste es war ein Fehler.   
  
Er wusste es, als er Pippis Hand in die seine nahm.   
Er wusste es, als er mit seinen Fingern durch ihr Haar fuhr und ihren Kopf an seine Brust drückte.   
Er wusste es, als er seine Lippen sanft und vorsichtig auf die ihren legte und sie diese Berührung erwiderte. Genauso sanft, genauso vorsichtig und so anders als ihr sonstiges Ich.  
  
Sie war erwachsen geworden. Kein Kind mehr, aber auch keine Frau. Ebenso wie er war sie immer noch in diesem Stadium dazwischen gefangen. Ihr Körper wurde erwachsen und ihr Geist löste sich von so vielen kindlichen Ideen, aber sie sah noch nicht welchen Fehler sie begingen.  
  
Sie sah nicht die Blicke, die Annika ihr zuwarf. Sah nicht die Röte, die die Wangen seiner Schwester überzog, wenn sie einander umarmten.  
  
Sie sah all dies nicht und er... er wünschte sich er würde es auch nicht sehen, sodass er wenigstens diesen einen Kuss ohne Schuldgefühle genießen könnte.  
  
Ende


End file.
